Vampire Kagome
by CatDemon28
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by a Vampire, and bitten.


InuYasha and the gang had just killed a demon, when Kagome disapeared. InuYasha, of course went right to the fact that it was Koga, getting jealous, he went looking for them, sniffing around. Tha gang followed.

"Maybe it wasn't Koga, she may have went off to protect herself, and gotten lost!" But he didn't listen, he just went on. After awhile, InuYasha started to wonder if it maybe wasn't Koga, and a demon instead.

Somwhere else deep in the forest:

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!" screamed Kagome. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!????" Kaqgome found herself hopeless, she was suddenly drained of her strength as the demon bit her neck, the blood trickled down her neck, and she fainted.

When she awoke, she was being burned by the sun, and she suddenly jumped into the shade. When she jumped, she bit bit her lip, and blood ran down. She felt her teeth, and she noticed they were longer and sharper. She figured out that she was bet by a Vampyr, and now she became one. She had to tell InuYasha, but find him first, but she coudn't go out in the sun. So she waited for him.

"KAGOME, KAGOME!" They had serached everywhere, but in the middle of the forest. So they got Kirara, and went into the center. There they found Kagome, crying.

"InuYasha! I'm a Vampyr!" she ran and hugged him, not caring about the sun. "Ow" she jumped back.

"How did this happen, Kagome?" Sango cried.

"While you guys were fighting, the Vampyr grabbed me and took me here, and bit me, and I woke up and I had sharp teeth, and I got burnt by the sun!" The gang couldn't believe what had happened to h er. They camped out in the center until night fell, then they set off to look for a village that could help. Miroku and Shippo both knew of a village, about 4-6 miles away from where they stood.

When they got there, almost everyone was asleep, but one light was left on. They knocked on the door, and an elderly woman came to the door."

"What do you want?"

"We need help, out friend has been converted to a Vampyr."

"I can help you. You need to kill a demon, called Prepa Demon. He is a Vampyr demon, and his blood holds the antidote."

"Where can we find this demon?"

"There is only one place, up there," she pointed to the mountains about a mile away, "in the Akira Mountains. There you will find a cave, he lives deep in the cave, you will need a light." She handed them 3 lamps. "Here, you may need these, good luck."

"Thank you." After they thanked her, they set off to the Akira Mountains. Of all the luck, it started to rain, and not only that, HAIL. No one had any umbrellas, except Kagome, and she did not want to give it up!.

"NO INUYASHA, SIT!" InuYasha rose and then fell into a huge puddle of water.

"Damn it Kagome! I'm already soaked enough." After about an hour, the rain let dowm, and finaly stopped, and they had finaly gotten to the cave. And in front of it, were two really big demons.

They approached very quietly, then..... "BOOMERANG BONE!" Sango hit one of the demons, and they blew up.

"WIND TUNNEL!" And once again the demon was killed. They proceeded into the cave. And after hours, they got to the bottom. There they got to the demon, and they hid behind a rock.

"IRON CLAW!"

"BOOMERANG BONE!" The demons blood poured from it's head, and InuYasha held a cup under it. When the cup was full, he went over to Kagome.

"Ew! I'm not drinking that!"

"You have to, it's the only way!"

"Fine!" Kagome plugged her nose, and held her breath, chugged it. It wasn't good, but after a few seconds, her teeth were normail again, and she could go out into the sun again, and the demons body slowly decomposed.

They went back to the village, thanked the woman, and gave her her lamps back. After they had something to eat at the womans house, they set back out.

"I could've sworn it was Koga the kidnapped you."

"Yeah, well it wasn't, so ha ha, now SIT!"

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"You, making assumptions, and about Koga!"

"Pft! At least I don't....

Once again their in a fight, come back soon for more!


End file.
